


Pillaging Pema's Panties

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Panties, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have been smitten with Pema ever since the woman gave birth. Something about her figure ever since she had her last child has made her intoxicating to look at, and the young couple just has to have her! For the moment; however, they're content sneaking glimpses of her or stealing her panties...little do they know that Pema isn't the sweet and naive older woman they think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillaging Pema's Panties

Pillaging Pema’s Panties  
-by Drace Domino

“Shh, you have to be quiet or she’ll hear us!” Korra tried to keep her own voice hushed and quiet, but it was difficult with the excitement rolling underneath her tongue. She giggled along with Asami as the two women crept forward into a bedroom not their own; moving with grace and silence and praying that they wouldn’t be caught. As they slipped past the bed and towards the nearby dresser Korra looked back at Asami with a finger pressed against her lips; gently shushing her once more around an enormous smile she was having difficulty trying to restrain.

With giggles in their throats the two girls pushed forward; their hands raising to the top dresser door and pulling it open, ready to marvel at the treasures they had come there to seek. And there they were; filled to the brim of the shelf was a soft bed and folded, neat panties all in a perfectly precise line. They were mostly white with a few of deep orange and blue mixed in, looking every bit the underwear of a wife of the Air Nation. Korra and Asami gave an enormous grin to each other as they gazed down at the pile before them, and back up with their eyes shining.

“I knew they wouldn’t all be boring.” Asami whispered, and the Sato girl slid her hand into the pile first, snagging a finger against one of the dark blue ones. She hooked a finger into the edge of its crotch and slowly pulled it out, dangling them before Korra’s eyes so the Avatar could see the lacy, almost sexy trim that ran across the frills. With a mischievous smile playing on her lips Asami waved them back and forth before Korra, arching her slender, dark brow as she whispered teasingly to her girlfriend. “You want to go first?”

Korra’s cheeks darkened, the beautiful, dark skin of her flesh taking on a subtle blush in the moment. Korra was surprisingly shy in the moment for a woman that had just broken into someone else’s room to steal her underwear, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she pondered Asami’s offer. Finally she shook her head and nudged her girlfriend; pressing lightly against her as she whispered to her in an urgent, yet forcibly hushed voice.

“N-No, I’m nervous!” She admitted with a grin, and swallowed readily as she stood closer. “Let me watch you do it, first!”

“Oh fine.” Asami rolled her eyes, and gave Korra teasing grin. The Sato girl slipped the panties into her palm as she waved them back and forth before Korra’s eyes, smiling as her girlfriend trailed them like a cat watching a bead of light. “You’re such a chicken sometimes, Korra.” And with that, Asami took the offer to go first. The dark blue panties unfolded slightly as her palm opened, and she drifted her head forward, pressing her nose squarely into them. As the silky fabric squeezed to her face she took a long, deep scent of the stolen underwear, sighing contently as she breathed through the material and felt its softness to her nose, lips, and cheeks. Though it had been recently washed and dried in the summer sun there was still a lingering scent of the owner’s distant flesh, and it melded well with the visceral thrill. Those panties had been there. On the object of their affection, pressed up against her pussy. Whether the scent was strong or not, that alone gave Asami a thrill down her spine as she envisioned it.

“...s’good.” Asami whispered as she pulled back the garment, and held it out to her wide-eyed friend. Korra had just stood there with her eyes locked on Asami it shock and adoration, staring fondly at her girlfriend as she took the first step. When the panties came into her own palm she gazed down with a brighter blush, noticing that the Sato girl had left the smear of her lipstick against the blue fabric. The sight of it only made Korra’s butterflies dance a little faster. She could handle either Asami’s lipstick or the stolen panties on their own; but together? The Avatar trembled in her space. Asami grinned as she lowered a hand and poked the Avatar’s belly, whispering to her in a more urgent and hurried tone as the quiet moments passed between them. “Hurry up, Korra! This was your idea, you can’t back out now! You were the one that pointed her out to me to begin with!”

Korra blinked back to reality and nodded, gazing back down to the fabric resting in her palm once more. With a steeling breath she lowered her face into the material and drew in deep; instantly taken with the same euphoria that had just swept over her girlfriend. It was naughty and wicked what they were doing, but after weeks of frustrations the girls had finally let their desires take control of their better instincts. As Korra drew in the fabric of the panties, savoring every breath, she let her mind fill with images of the older woman they belonged to.

She had indeed been the one to point out to Asami how Pema looked after giving birth. Sure, Pema had always been a gracefully beautiful woman, even when she was carrying her latest child. She had a matronly charm and the kindest eyes this side of the Fire Nation, and when she smiled she had a way of sapping all the stress from someone in an instant. She had been motherly and sweet to both women since the day they had met, serving up warm meals, tender hugs, and a reminder that you didn’t have to be a warrior to put up a good fight. She had always been there for them. And in the weeks after she had her child…?

Well, the difference took a little bit to notice, but once Korra saw it she couldn’t get it out of her mind. Wrapped up in those unflattering Air Nation robes was a woman with a remarkable body for her age; with full and wonderful breasts and a rear that was simply glorious. She could only catch sight of Pema’s body when the Air Nation robes twisted in just the right way, but when they did...it was always worth the wait. Korra had made a game of it at first; trying to see how many times she could catch the fabric squeezing Pema’s breasts or ass throughout the day, trying to file away in memory the slope of her through the warm, tight cloth. And even when she and Asami started dating and Korra began her first truly sexual relationship, thoughts of the older woman had filled her mind on a nearly daily basis.

Sure, there was guilt...but it was nothing compared to desire. And so when Korra found herself ogling Pema’s rear, she pushed aside feeling bad for lusting after Tenzin’s wife, or desiring someone that wasn’t her girlfriend. It was worth the hit to her conscience for the chance to imagine what Pema’s butt looked like underneath those baggy robes, or what those full, firm breasts would be like pushed against her cheek. Ultimately, she had confessed her lust to someone...but not to Pema or her husband. Instead she had whispered it to Asami in the midst of a heated lovemaking session, and things had only gotten more out of control since.

Fueled by Asami’s equal lust for Pema, the two women worked together in their hobby of stealing glances. Properly placed Air Bending could result in Pema having to bend down to pick something up, and if Korra timed it right she could do it so that Pema’s round, firm rear was almost squarely in Asami’s face. When they drove Pema to the market for supplies, Asami would make sure to hit the rockiest roads possible...just so Korra could watch those breasts of hers bounce with every pothole and divot in the path. They worked together, and at night they whispered to each other what they’d do with Pema if they had their chance. There was no jealousy or heartache in their shared desires; after all, they’d always be girlfriends. Pema would just be a beautiful, full-figured older woman for them to share between the sheets.

Between Asami and Korra’s shared fascination, a hobby of gawking at an older woman became an obsession. An obsession that finally led them there; to a plan to steal Pema’s panties. To smell, to wear, to gag each other with while they were naked together in Korra’s bedroom. The possibilities were limitless, and they knew from the beginning all they truly had to do was rush in, grab a few, and rush out. They didn’t have to risk the time they waited there at the dresser, opening it up and going through it, smelling samples and whispering their thoughts. But with it all laid out before them and the rush of young, horny danger flowing through their bodies...there was nothing they could truly do to resist. The two girls giggled wildly to each other as they shared panties after panties; each of them stealing a pair for later, but both of them making sure to sample the litter before them.

“...these feel really soft, I wonder if she wears them to sleep.” Asami whispered, passing a pair to Korra.

“What about these? Think she uses them when she wants to be sexy?” Korra handed over an orange pair with a tiny heart embroidered in lace. It went on like that not terribly long; two or three minutes at most, but in such a delicate operation that level of time was practically an eternity. It was long enough to fill their senses with bubbling desire and excitement, and it was long enough for both girls to have wet undergarments of their own. But most critically, and most importantly...it was long enough to get caught.

“Ahem.”

The word that was spoken from behind the two girls came loud and clear, sending both of them into an instant state of shock. They had been shoulder-to-shoulder with their backs turned, completely ignorant of even checking to see if anyone was coming. And when they slowly turned around to see who stood behind them, they couldn’t of looked any more guilty. Asami had three panties wedged into each open palm; holding them before her face as if she was sniff-sampling them back and forth. Meanwhile, Korra had been so ravenous in exploring that a pair of Pema’s silkiest garments were hanging from her lips; pinched by the waistband in her teeth. Another pair was draped over her shoulder, saved for later exploration and investigation.

The two girls turned, their faces going red when they saw that the owner of the underwear stood before them. Pema’s arms were folded firmly underneath her full breasts and her eyes were hard and focused on the pair, those motherly smiles long gone and now replaced with something angry, firm, and dominant. The older woman’s hair had been pulled back as pristinely as ever and locked into a short ponytail at the back of her head, the dark threads minced every now and again with a strand of a slowly growing gray. Her eyes were hard as she gazed at the two, who remained before Pema utterly motionless.

“...what do you two think you’re doing?” Pema finally barked out at the pair, and a hand rose up to snatch the panties dangling from Korra’s mouth. She snagged them free and immediately tossed them into the dresser, scowling hard at the pair. “We’re nice enough to let you stay here, Korra, and this is how you repay the kindness?!”

“Uh...I...I…” Korra blinked, stumbling over her words as the shyness returned. Despite her strength as the Avatar and the great work and deeds she had performed, in the moment before an angry Pema she was utterly stunned. Her eyes were open wide and though her lips were moving she could barely form a single word, simply rambling under the angry older woman’s glare. “I...you see...we...and…”

“And you, Asami.” Pema glared at the other girl now, and Asami winced underneath the older woman’s gaze. “We’ve had you over for dinner countless times. We don’t even say anything when you sneak in at night and have sex with Korra.”

“You know about tha-”

“Of course I know about that!” Pema barked back, and clicked her tongue in irritation. The older woman waggled a finger before the two girls as she started to step backwards, moving over towards the door. Though she was angry and incensed, in the brief moment in which she turned Asami and Korra shared an excited glance. As fun as it was to rifle through the older woman’s panties, there was an undeniable thrill in being caught. Especially when the one they were caught by was so...utterly intoxicating when she was mad. Pema’s wagging fingers and harsh glares made Korra and Asami melt; and the way her voice filled the room forced their knees to go weak. And when Pema moved to slam the door shut, complete with the sound of a lock sliding into place, both girls felt their hearts start to race.

Pema glanced back at the two from across the room, her eyes hard on them, and her focus remaining steady. She raised a hand and pointed to Asami, and then turned it forward to beckon her closer, forcing the girl to work her way over. Asami shared another glance with Korra before taking a few hesitant steps closer; dropping Pema’s panties to the nearby chair as she did so. A few seconds later Asami stood before the shorter, older woman, and Pema arched a brow as she looked up at the beautiful young raven-haired girl.

“I know you two have been watching me.” She finally announced, much to the shock of both girls. She finally started to walk; moving around Asami and sizing the young woman up from head to toe. While she did so she tossed a casual glance in Korra’s direction but remained otherwise focused on Asami, her voice filling the room with chilling authority and absolute presence and control. “I know you’ve been sneaking glances and whispering about me behind my back.”

“You...you do?” Asami swallowed, and bit down on her lipstick-clad lip, gazing down to the shorter girl. She shifted back and forth in place, knowing full-well that her sex had moistened not only her panties, but the layer of nylons she wore overtop them. Her cheeks were flushed and her head was spinning, and she only felt hotter underneath Pema’s gaze. “How did you kno-”

“I have four children.” Pema responded curtly, cutting Asami off with a sly smirk spreading on her face. “What makes you think I’m even remotely as innocent and naive as you think?” Asami and Korra looked back at each other, and Asami could only give her lover a little smirk in response. It made sense; if nothing else it seemed like Pema was a woman that enjoyed intimacy. They knew little about her before she married Tenzin, and the thought that there was a naughty, dirty side to the older woman they had lusted after made both girls even more excited in the moment. They weren’t given long to ponder it; however, because just as soon as Asami was about to speak, she could feel hands moving to the back of her waist.

The Sato girl gasped as she felt her skirt start to loosen; the bindings at the back coming free to let it drop ungracefully down to her knees. Pema was working with precision and focus and it left the two girls utterly shocked; Korra and Asami lost in each other’s eyes while the event unfolded. In just an instant Asami was left standing there in her boots and nylons with a pair of red panties underneath; both marked with proof of her arousal in the form of a noticeable dark spot. And no sooner did she stand there exposed did Pema push the issue further, moving her hands out to grab Asami’s jacket, pulling it free from her body with quick precision.

“I’m going to teach you girls about not sneaking around in other people’s bedrooms.” She announced, and one by one pieces of Asami’s clothing were tossed to the side. Before she knew it she was down to her bra, and with a sudden gasp from the Sato girl’s lips she could feel the snaps at her back come loose. Her bra opened up and Pema quickly pulled it away, tossing it carelessly aside as she moved to the front to study the rich young woman’s body. With a brow arched Pema appraised her, her lips pursed in careful thought and a hand raised to rub idly at her chin. Asami’s breasts weren’t quite as full as her own; in fact, they were likely the smallest between all three of them. They were still pert and cute; however, and Pema even reached out to squeeze one of them in a careful, soft grip. It left Asami’s cheeks to rush with red and her mouth to open in a sudden gasp; pushing her chest forward in a desperate plea to be fondled more.

While she held onto Asami’s breast Pema glanced over her shoulder at Korra, looking at the Avatar with a confident smirk on her face. She could clearly see the mixed delights going through the Avatar’s mind; the jealousy she had at someone else touching her girlfriend, the jealousy at her older rush touching someone else, and the unbridled arousal at seeing it all go down before her eyes. With a soft smile that was closer to the motherly Pema that the two women had come to know, the older woman curled a hand out, and gestured for Korra to draw near.

“I’m not leaving you out.” Her voice was accusing and forceful, but her eyes weren’t. As she called Korra over she made sure to make it sound like the Avatar would be included in the punishment...but by then all three women certainly knew that it would be anything but punishing. With a sudden smile Korra nodded eagerly and rushed over; taking a few short steps and standing beside her girlfriend before the attentions of the older woman. Complete with a pair of Pema’s panties still draped around her shoulder, Korra stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Asami, an excited smile on her lips.

“Now...girls.” Pema finally spoke, and moved a hand out to pinch the panties from Korra’s shoulder. She drifted them up and over Korra’s frame and tossed them over her shoulder before continuing, every motion precise and careful and every word spoken with a drip of firm authority. “You did violate my privacy with this little stunt. So before you get to have any fun, you need to apologize to me.”

“We’re really sor-” This time it was Korra’s turn to be interrupted by Pema, though the manner in which she did it was so much sweeter. One of the older woman’s fingers pushed forward against the Avatar’s lips, and after a small press pushed inside, letting her lightly suckle against it. Korra’s tongue twisted and twirled against Pema’s fingertip, and the older woman finally started to speak once more with her eyes gazing at the two beautiful young women before them.

“With your mouth, Korra, but not your words.” She finally spoke, and her free hand moved down to pull idly at the belt of her Air Nomad robe. Both Korra and Asami’s eyes went wide as the moment was finally there; the instant they had waited for. For weeks they had lusted after Pema through the fabric of her dress, wondering if she could possibly look as breathtaking underneath it as they suspected. Through long, heated petting sessions they speculated on if Pema had any birthmarks or if there were dimples near the base of her spine, or if her areolas were large, medium, or sweetly tiny and kissable. Korra herself had cum hard around Asami’s fingertips just the previous night, while Asami whispered to her that she suspected that Pema shaved her slit completely bare. Soon, they’d have all their answers, and the excitement shining in the eyes of both naughty young women was undeniable.

The clothing stripped away, and Pema’s fingertip left Korra’s mouth, a line of spit clinging to her bottom lip. She lacked the sense to lick it away; utterly captivated by what was unfolding before her. The orange and brown of the robe drifted to reveal naked, pale shoulders that had a lovely slope and looked desperately touchable, and then down to an impressive cleavage leading into wonderful post-birth breasts. Her pregnancy had done wonders for her bustline; now fuller but yet still firm and sporting the cutest, smallest nipples the two girls had ever seen. Barely larger than her nipples, which were by now standing forward in excitement, the rich pink of her circles sent such a thrill through Asami and Korra they had to share a look at each other.

Idly, Asami’s hand lowered and found a place in Korra’s. They were taking this adventure together.

Pema’s dress continued to drop down a stomach that was curved in a way different from either of them, but altogether lovely. Pema lacked the trim, flawless figure of Asami or the firm, muscled abdomen of Korra, but her children had gifted her with a lovely, smooth, curved physique that was as enticing and arousing as it was comforting and graceful. Just as Pema could look at them and be anything from a mother to an angry wife to a lusty domme, her stomach had a laundry list of possibilities to their imaginations.

And when the dress fell down the rest of the way, Korra’s hand tightened in Asami’s, clenching around her as they gazed forward. As it turned out, Pema wasn’t shaved; at least not entirely. Sticking just above the pronounced folds of an older woman was a tiny tuft of brown hair, trimmed precisely in a tiny triangle just above her hood. The two girls were breathing heavily now; eager to enjoy the bounty that had not just fallen into their lap, but practically demanded they enjoy it, and yet they both had the sense to keep their control for the moment. They didn’t step out of place; remaining utterly locked in their position until Pema finally decided they could come forward.

“...all right, girls.” She waved a hand, and stepped with a wider stance. She pointed to the floor before her and behind her, and arched a brow as she regarded the pair. “Decide for yourselves who goes where, but I expect full service from both of you.”

Korra and Asami’s eyes widened and they nodded eagerly. In the seconds that passed Pema could see the bond between the two girls grow; as Korra drew Asami’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it tenderly, laying her lips to her girlfriend’s fingers as she spoke with kindness, tenderness, and love.

“You can have her ass first, Asami. I know how much you love it.” Her eyes were shining with adoration, and Asami’s cheeks only burst into a red, vibrant blush. The Sato girl looked inconsolable happy in the moment, and she moved forward to throw her arms around Korra, hugging her girlfriend tight as she celebrated the news.

“Thanks, Korra, you’re the best!” She beamed, and kissed her lover’s cheek. “I love you so much, sweetie!”

Odd words to say considering Asami immediately dropped down to her knees to service another woman’s rear, but the affection and genuine compassion in the moment was enough to make Pema smile. Both girls were wildly fond of each other and it made the older woman smile to be a part of it; even if her role was merely that of a controlling sex toy to be shared between two horny young lovers. For that matter, Pema reasoned that she was in the best position of all, both figuratively...and as Korra slowly slid down to her own knees, literally.

Especially literally. With each beautiful young woman perched on either side of her, Pema lowered a hand down into their hair, toying with both girl’s locks and letting the threads cascade around her fingers. Asami’s dark hair was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin, and Korra’s brown gave her that rich, wonderful look of the Southern Water Tribe that was so impressively enticing. Pema smiled, her legs spreading a little further, and she gave the girls a small nod to allow them to begin.

Korra and Asami couldn’t see each other’s faces anymore; separated as they were by the lower half of a beautiful older woman. They still shared their affection for each other though, in the form of their hands moving to come together. Fingers interlocked and the two held each other’s palm close as they both leaned forward, each one presented with their own reward. Their free hands both hand to move forward to help facilitate their target; Korra’s moving to lift against Pema’s hood while Asami slipped two fingers forward, separating just enough of Pema for her mouth to slicken forward and access her rear, tight pucker. The two girls then pushed forward, essentially kissing with Pema’s lust a toy between them.

The flavor of the older woman’s sex filled Korra from the very first lick; her tongue rolling across Pema’s folds and sliding upwards towards her hood. Every bit of her was laced with a layer of aroused glisten that had built up during the stripping of Asami, and now Kora could savor the taste that her girlfriend had caused, licked from the flesh of an older woman. The Avatar’s eyes stared up to Pema’s as she sealed her mouth around the older woman’s hood; her tongue swirling slowly in a circle while she formed a gentle pucker across the top of her folds. She was still fully dressed in her Southern Water Tribe attire; her hair pulled into a ponytail at the top and two braids running parallel alongside her cheeks. Her gaze was adoring and sweet as she stared up at the older woman’s eyes, past her full breasts, her head swimming in just what glorious mayhem she had found herself in.

Meanwhile, Asami was tracing the pucker of Pema’s rear in a slow circle, teasing and tasting as she heard the noise of the other two fill the room. Pema’s gentle moans was a sweet compliment to the sound of Korra’s tongue licking across hot and ready flesh, and the noise of it all sent Asami’s cheeks to darken and her heart to race. Her tongue was pushed forward to tease at the tight clench with just the very tip; and she twirled it around in a small circle as she built up a layer of spit across the surface. In the same moment Pema could feel both the Avatar and the heiress of Future Industries sucking against her holes; her body split as she had two of the most powerful women in Republic City on their knees before her. Her, a simple housewife to an Air Nomad, now serviced so diligently by two such remarkable women.

Pema’s tiny nipples found a pinch in her own hands, and the older woman teased her breasts as she savored the feelings the younger women were rushing through her body. She was already breathing heavy and arousal had crept through every part of her, and she was quickly realizing that she wouldn’t be able to maintain her level of domination over the pair for much longer. It had served its purpose in reaching her to that moment, with Asami and Korra sharing her in equal licks and sucks, but she was already wondering what each girl tasted like. By the time morning came, she knew that there would be no pets or controllers, only three women with naked, sweat-licked bodies that had fucked and teased each other past the point of exhaustion.

She smiled and took a deep, long breath. Though the pleasure rolling through her from both ends was staggering in its complexity and joy, she knew it was only the beginning of her evening. She could feel Asami’s clever tongue working against her rear like a lockpick’s tool, and Korra’s mouth was nothing if not wildly eager to drink of an older woman’s sex. Pema just grinned as she regarded the two girls sucking against her, and her voice carried out with a content noise, happy at their immediate performance.

“I can see you two have been practicing on each other.” She mused with a sly smirk, and watched as Korra’s cheeks darkened appropriately. “I’d hope so, after how many nights I had to listen to you through the walls. You really need to learn how to be quiet during the act...I had to tell my kids you were sparring.”

Korra’s cheeks darkened even more, but despite her embarrassment she pushed forward, flashing her tongue hungrily over Pema’s tasty folds and drinking eagerly of her flavor. The older woman had a taste altogether different from Asami; just as pleasant but something very distinct. Had she been blindfolded and asked to lick and identify between the two she could do so in an instant, and the mere thought of doing so made the Avatar’s skin crawl with intense, aroused delight. Perhaps she could suggest it for the next time Tenzin was out meeting with other nation diplomats.

Asami’s hand was tight in Korra’s grip, and the Sato heir was working ever so fastidiously at Pema’s tight rear. She had squeaked the tip of a finger inside and was teasing her tongue around it, circling again and again as she felt the middle aged woman grip her finger with a fiercely tight hold. Her cheeks were burning with desire as she continued to taste and savor the rear she had lusted after, and while she worked she never once released her free hand’s grip on Korra’s. It was a glorious moment for them, a moment they had spoken of in the deepest moments of their own naughty play together. In the dark of Korra’s room they had often whispered about things they would do together as a couple, and the content of which was always different depending on how recently they had brought each other to climax.

When they were both satisfied and happy, their dreams and wishes were simple. To visit Ember Island together. To go to the Yangchen Ceremony together. To grow old together and lead the world as a couple to be admired by all. When they were more prone to their base desires and given into the wash of late teen hormones; however, those hopes and dreams changed pretty quickly. They spoke of a desire to have sex in the Spirit World, or sneak into President Raiko’s office and fuck underneath his desk. Or, and in the moment it was the most powerful memory in Asami’s mind, to share Pema’s beautiful pussy and ass in the very fashion they were now permitted. How often did the idle dreams of drowsy couples come true?

Pema knew of the girl’s desires for her, but not that she was satisfying a whispered dream shared between lovers. All she knew in the moment was that Korra’s tongue and Asami’s finger were easily enough to drive her into the midst of a wild orgasm. Her sex was twitching and she could feel the pucker of her rear rapidly opening and closing; unsure of how it wanted to handle the pressure of a finger, tongue, and the occasional bite of teeth against the inside of her cheeks. She soon betrayed the words she had just scolded Korra with, suddenly calling out in a voice loud enough to roll through the house and cascade down the halls.

Apparently, it wasn’t entirely their fault they were so noisy. With partners so wonderfully skilled, it was hard to keep quiet. Pema was left with her shoulders heaving in the aftermath of her climax, her nipples firm and sweat licked across the frame of her body. The two women on their knees before her were still working; slower now as they eased her down from her climax. The finger pulled from her rear and Asami fluttered her tongue down the slope of her thighs, licking the spot in between her rear and her pussy while Korra gently moved to join her. With Korra’s nose flush against Pema’s wet, still-twitching slit, the two shared a kiss at that delicate spot, letting Pema feel every flicker of their tongues as they battered against each other, sharing the flavors they each collected.

Pema was just working to catch her breath when her senses were given a start, a voice calling out from down the hall. Fear ran through her in an instant, and even though the older woman’s body was set to full alert the two women below her wouldn’t stop their licking.

“Mom, are you okay? I thought I heard screaming!” It was one of her daughter’s voices; though through the closed door and the haze within her mind, Pema couldn’t tell which. She suddenly called back out, trying hard to ignore the pleasure going through her frame from the flickering tongues as she answered her child’s cry.

“Yes, dear, just saw a spider! Go back to bed!” Her voice was hoarse and a bit weak, her cheeks dark as she answered. When she heard whichever of her daughters it was leave the hallway she looked down to the two girls who only now peeled apart from her, and looked up at Pema with equal coy, wicked looks on their faces.

“You were saying about being quiet?” Asami was far more bold than Korra, her free hand moving up to take a tight squeeze of the older woman’s firm ass. She grinned at Pema with a cocky look in her eyes, and Pema could only blush and give a soft laugh in return.

“I...you’re both better than I expected.” She admitted, the motherly kindness in her eyes flowing back into her gaze. The dominant woman that had bent them to their knees had retreated for the moment, and she was more than happy to share the two girls as the tender, friendly spot in their lives that they had come to know and love. Pema’s cheeks were lined with a blush, a few strips of hair out of place as she lowered her hands to each girl’s face. She stroked her fingers down their cheeks and gestured towards the bed, beaming as she whispered to the pair. “Let’s have some fun on the bed, girls. Asami? I trust you’re not above spoiling your girlfriend for a bit.”

At the suggestion, it was hard to tell which of the two girls had a more visible reaction. It was a match between the intense blush that erupted on Korra’s cheeks, or the remarkable, almost sinister smile that spread on Asami’s lips.

 

To say that they were spoiling Korra would be an understatement a mere five minutes later. The Avatar’s clothes had been stripped away by four careful hands; every inch of her peeled bare so they could guide her towards the bed with ease. Once she was naked and her beautiful, muscular dark frame was exposed Asami was the only one left wearing clothes between the three of them, and even then it was merely a pair of panties and dark nylons that tinted her legs a mysterious color. When Korra was laid flat to the bed both Pema and Asami regarded her with a smile; standing shoulder to shoulder as they decided just what to do with her. Pema’s fierce domination had faded away and they shared a look of joyful affection; looking at the naked Avatar before them with all the fun of horny, wet youth in their eyes. Pema was feeling younger than she had in years, with two wet, tight holes there for her to explore, enjoy, and savor.

Korra was under intense scrutiny for a moment, but thankfully the shy Avatar didn’t have to suffer much under their gaze. It was remarkable how quickly an idea could come to mind between two horny women when an offering as tempting as Korra laid naked before them. They descended on Korra together, and the spoiling of the Avatar began first with their naked bodies drawing in against her; squeezing two sets of breasts on the muscular Avatar’s chest, and bringing two mouths to work against her throat. They pushed in close and kept her warm as their legs each moved out to claim one of Korra’s, forcing the Avatar’s knees to spread as their hands began to explore. Asami’s lipstick smeared bright kissing marks against Korra’s otherwise dark skin, while Pema worked her tongue in clever, thoughtful ways that only came from age and experience. Each of them was enough to send the Avatar into crashing waves of desire on their own, but the two of them together was easily overwhelming.

When Korra had her first orgasm, her pussy hadn’t even been touched. It came as a surprise to both Pema and Asami, and both women looked at each other with shock in their eyes as Korra suddenly cried out. All they had been doing in that moment was fondling her breasts; one to each woman, and sharing both sides of Korra’s dark, delicious throat. Lipstick smears and hickies littered the Avatar’s neck from the two of them, and it seemed to be enough to force her into a release. Korra cried out loud despite the recent intrusion, unable to resist as her pussy tensed, flared, and suddenly squirted.

A bridge of nectar erupted from her wet folds as she started to twitch, and both Pema and Asami studied her pelvis as she was given to uncontrollable thrashing from the waist down. Each of them moved a hand from Korra’s breast to caress the inside of her thighs, helping to ease her down and hold her steady in the moment. She had made a lot of noise, and her cheeks were dark as she opened her eyes, nervously looking back and forth between the two naked women that had pushed her into a touchless orgasm.

“S...Sorry.” She whispered in embarrassment, and both Pema and Asami responded in joy.

“...I love you so fucking much.” Asami couldn’t hold her contentment, and she rushed forward to press her mouth against Korra’s, kissing the Avatar full with her tongue. The dark-skinned girl whimpered the instant it began but soon relented, and Pema was once more treated to the joy of seeing the two young people so utterly smitten with each other. Even while sharing a sexy older woman, they found joy in their simple kiss. While they did so, Pema’s eyes darted around the room, and found the solution to the problem of Korra’s noise. When the Avatar and her girlfriend finally ended their kiss Pema was quick to move in; pushing something forward against Korra’s whimpering, open mouth.

Her panties; not ones from her dresser, but the ones that had been wet underneath her Air Nomad robes just recently. The flavor filled Korra’s mouth and she moaned as she was gagged, her eyes glancing over at Pema and giving a pathetic, joyful whimper into the fabric. With the gag in place Pema looked over to Asami, giving the raven-haired girl a coy smirk across her otherwise motherly lips.

“That’s how you handle her screams.” The woman smirked, and her hands moved back behind her head. While she undid her hair her full, pleasing breasts were offered out, and both Asami and Korra took the chance to fondle them. She sighed contently with the two girls caressing her, and when her hair fell down around her shoulders she let her grip move to each girl’s, covering their palms and pushing them against her breasts. With a smile, she gazed from Korra to Asami, her pleasure rising under the grip of the girls’ hands on her full orbs. “I’ll give you a pair of my panties to use for just such an occasion. You’ll just need to keep visiting me to make sure I can get them nice and wet for you.”

Korra and Asami exchanged glances, and even around her flavored, fabric gag, Korra was smiling. With the knowledge that the sudden threesome wasn’t merely a one time event, even Asami could no longer contain her joy, and she rushed forward towards Pema much as she had with her girlfriend. In an instant Pema’s mouth was claimed by the Sato girl’s tongue, swirling and tasting and sampling the older woman for the very first time. Though Pema was shocked by the sudden push forward she was quite welcoming to it, and while Korra watched with wide, aroused eyes and panties on her tongue, her loving girlfriend kissed and caressed a woman twice her age. Their naked bodies close and tight, their tongues visible while they danced in wet, sloppy affection.

When they parted, and the three women all exchanged glances, Korra’s smile was still present through her gag. She had never been more ready for any moment in her life, and as the other two women lowered to join her, Korra’s heart started to race with a mixture of arousal, affection, and overwhelming joy.

At first there was no rhyme or reason to the lovemaking, and the three women shared each other in equal measure of wild lust. With six hands between them to fondle, caress, and squeeze, it was often hard to tell who was touching who and where. Korra’s strong hands had a firm grip on each woman’s rear as they all pushed in together; naked breasts squeezing in tight while Asami and Pema brought their mouths to Korra’s. Even with the panties mixed in between them they all wildly kissed; what little bit of Korra’s tongue they could reach offered countless bits of sweet affection and flavor shared between them. Before too long Asami and Pema’s hands found each other and together they slid down, moving until they were joined at the very center of Korra’s valley. And with a naughty, teasing glance shared between both women they drove forward; each of them working a single finger inside of Korra’s sex. They held hands as they pierced the Avatar’s pussy and drove their digits into her hole; leaving Korra whimpering around the panties in her mouth and drooling down the side of her chin. The sudden impact left her trembling in delight and Pema and Asami giggling, both women leaning forward to kiss each other while Korra watched.

Korra’s body was filled with the pressure of both women’s fingers while they snaked around within her; tensing against her walls and setting her to twitching fits of joy. And all the while the Avatar could watch them kiss, sharing each other’s flavor while they both spoiled her completely rotten. With both Pema and Asami’s breasts squeezed down hard on her chest, and with her mouth gagged by the fabric of Pema’s panties, it was all too easy to keep quiet during her next thunderous orgasm. She couldn’t manage the breath to scream around the tasty garment, leaving it only up to the twitching of her walls around shared fingers in her entrance. Another squirt flowed around the digits that worked so hard to play with her, and Asami and Pema broke their kiss as they gazed down at the rosy-cheeked Avatar, glistening with sweat and a smile.

“...and then it was Asami’s turn.” Asami announced with a smirk, and grinned to the pair. As the only one to not enjoy the presence of the two women down below, the Sato girl licked her tongue across her lips, and her mind spun with possibilities. She was bold enough to say what she wanted and demand it fitfully, though for the briefest of moments she was left staggered as for what to wish for. With four hands and two mouths between the two other women, all of which ready to delight her, Asami was simply too many opportunities to choose from. Finally; however, she lunged forward and pressed her hands to Pema’s shoulders, suddenly forcing the older woman flat against her back on the bed. Pema landed shoulder-to-shoulder with Korra, giving a little noise of surprise as she was forced down onto the mattress. Asami was already moving upon her; creeping forward with a grin on her face as she moved to grab ahold of one of Pema’s legs.

“You better watch, Korra.” Asami teased as she started to move into position, regarding her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. “I wanna see how much watching me fuck another woman turns you on.” And with that, the slender, confident Sato girl slid fully into place. She was still wearing her panties and nylons but didn’t seem to care; and with one of Pema’s legs wrapped around a shoulder Asami lowered her covered sex against Pema’s own exposed, hot folds. The mere pressure brought a groan to both women’s lips as Asami’s knees settled into the mattress, and she gave a large grin to the older woman while she started to roll her hips back and forth. Each inch smeared Pema’s arousal on the outside of her nylons while her own pussy soaked it from within; forging a sticky mess of fabric that was shared between the two. Pema was already whimpering with the pressure of Asami’s heat and weight upon her, and desperately the older woman reached an arm out; moving it around the naked Korra’s shoulders and pulling her close against her.

Once they were locked together; holding hands with Korra’s head tucked just underneath Pema’s chin, Asami grinned to the pair and gave them an aroused, predatory look. The tables had turned and now Asami Sato was in charge, and the raven-haired woman was going to take every last drop of sweat and squirt that she wanted. Without warning her free hand lowered and she hooked two fingers into Korra’s already used pussy; and when her hips started to move her wrist went along with it. With absolute confidence Asami began to rock back and forth, grinning at the two while her smaller, yet still beautiful breasts bounced against her chest.

She could handle them both. She could make both Pema and Korra squeal and scream in lost, wild lust. And she was determined to prove it right then and right there.

Asami’s hair swayed back and forth; sticking against her shoulders and forehead in the spots where her sweat laid heavy enough to snatch it. Her breasts continued to roll as she moved her body hard into Pema’s own, and each thrust pushed their sexes together through the fabric of her panties and nylons. While she grinded against the older woman her fingers hooked in Korra’s sex and tugged her hard; enough to lift the Avatar’s hips slightly off of the bed, and enough to force the dark-skinned girl to clench her muscles tight around the digits. The bed ached under the weight of the three women locked in the midst of frantic desire, and in the heat of it Pema moved her mouth to Korra’s; pinching the panties from her mouth with her own teeth long enough to spit them out. The now-damp garment laid against Korra’s trembling bare chest as Pema rushed forward to kiss her friend, their tongues dancing while they both enjoyed the unbridled torrent of passion from Asami Sato.

The three of them were joined; Korra and Pema kissing desperately while Asami claimed both of their holes for her own, one with the pressure of her trembling fingers and the other with the firm seal of her covered hole. She could feel Pema rub and smear across her sex through the fabric and it drew a surge of pleasure through her, and Asami’s mind was already spinning with the hungry desire to squirt through her clothes, to smear the wet fabric of her nylons across the other woman’s entrance. Pema had disarmed them both by turning out to be every bit as wild as them, and now the three happily, joyously celebrated that fact in a dark room that was becoming ever-more scented of sex and sweat with each passing second.

Asami’s knees dug in deep as she rocked back and forth, and she watched her girlfriend kiss the older woman with desire flaring in her eyes. She wouldn’t last long; she knew that much, and neither would the two of them. The evening had reached a fevered pitch, and with every thrust all three of them was set to a heavy moan grunted out in the heat of their joined passion. And as they moved and rolled together, a pile of naked limbs and flesh wrapped in a sweaty, delightful mess, the peak that crossed over them swept all three women up in a sudden wave.

It was hard to tell when one orgasm ended and the next began, but in the following moments all of the women committed the sin of crying out too loud and too desperately into the room. Asami’s panties and nylons were soaked as she expected; drenched not only in her own squirt but that of Pema as the older woman lost herself under the pressure of the Sato girl’s pussy. Korra joined in with her own twitching orgasm around the presence of Asami’s fingers, and the three women flowed in and out of multiple moments of bliss as they continued to writhe against each other. Before long Asami was pulled down by the hair thanks to Korra’s impatience, and as she felt the warm fabric of her nylons stuck in a sloppy mess between her legs and Pema’s, Korra kissed her desperately with the flavor of an older woman on her tongue. They took the time to pass their kiss back and forth between the three of them, sharing and swapping and savoring the moment while their six breasts wedged together and Asami’s fingers stayed locked inside of Korra’s sex.

“So…” Pema was the first to talk, when their breathing returned and the three women could once again see straight through the haze of riddled lust that had overtaken them. She swallowed, and once her breath had come back to her chest she opened her eyes, gazing at the two young women with a pleasant smile pressed to her mature lips. “As I was saying...stay out of my underwear drawer.” She chuckled softly, and moved a hand up to brush her fingers through Asami’s hair, just as her other hand caressed Korra’s cheek. “In the future, if you want my panties...you take them off yourself.”

If that was the offer, Korra and Asami were more than happy to take it. The two girls shared wide grins as they all embraced close, and descended in together for another wet, shared kiss.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
